What am I to you?
by Sprinkled-Rainbows
Summary: Dirk makes Hal a body and gives him life, but that doesn't mean to say Hal feels real. This is a DirkxHal fic but if I carry this on then I'll have to rewrite this because it's rushed and was written a while ago. Rated M for later.


"Hey"

It had worked. Hal now sat on the desk, his eyes wandering in many directions soaking up his surroundings. He could see and speak all thanks to the blonde head in front of him who still worked tirelessly on the wires poking out of Hal's leg. Every turn of the screwdriver sent waves rippling through his body only to be cut off when Dirk rested his hands. Staring intently at the wires Dirk sighed wiping the sweat off his forehead, knowing he needed rest before fixing Hal up.

"So" Hal spoke carefully trying not to strain his voice. He wasn't too sure how often he could speak and he certainly didn't want to ruin the hard work put into it. "How long will it take before I can feel things? Or smell?" He questions attempting to quirk an eyebrow but finding the movement too much.

"Not too long I should think, although I should turn your systems off soon before you overheat. I'll add in the cooling system while you're off and fix up these wires" The boy in front of Hal looked closely at the wires before letting a huff out through his nose. "I'm not entirely sure what's up with your sensors"

Hal enjoyed listening to the other boy's voice as he focused on the bright orange hue of his eyes. His experiences were limited at the moment but he enjoyed listening to the sweet sound entering his ears and how his vision…well he could see and there was no way to explain how he felt about it, except it wasn't something he would like to lose.

Dirk's head looked up into Hals' own eyes before giving him a slight smirk.

"Like what you see?" Questioned Dirk, his eyebrows lifting and smile growing.

"Yes" Hal enjoyed all of it, thoughts popped into his head wondering how outside looked and most of all how he looked. Being able to see the world was something you did not want to miss.

"Wow. Did I not programme jokes into your head or something" Hals eyed whirled back to Dirk who had risen and taken a seat feet in front of him. They were now at the same level physically and an equal.

"What was the joke? It didn't make me laugh at all" After those words came out of his mouth he wondered…what did his laugh sound like? Could he even laugh?

"Dude, that was called sarcasm"

"I know" Hal smirked even if the movement of muscles felt strange to him. Muscles? No he didn't have them but as close as you could get to human muscles he guessed. There Hal was. Back down to a lower level as he realised no, he did not have a real human body and was made artificially by a 16 year old boy who probably only thought of him as some kind of project. Ignoring the thoughts of being a robot he looked back down at his body, only being able to see a black shape that looked like a body but not human. There was no human skin only a black layer.

"I'll work on the rest of your skin another time but for now you'll have this temporarily. Just kinda looks like you got some morph suit thing going on" Hal didn't know what a morph suit was but only nodded at dirk liking the feeling of his neck moving.

"Right, so um…I'll have to turn you off for a bit and you'll wake up with the complete package. I'll finish all the other odd bits here and there later but for now let's get your cooling system and sensors working" Dirk shifted papers off the cluttered desk to make room for Hal to lay "Bein able to feel does not mean you can go jerking off all the time."

"Okay. It's not like I know how to anyway"

Hal hadn't realised his off switch had been pressed until everything went black. He's never thought it would be like this, not being able to do anything except think. He wanted to get out. To move or speak and tell Dirk he wanted back on. He was stuck in a limbo of nothing, a hell of empty space. Dirk was taking too long and he couldn't stand it. How long had he been living like this before he had a body? Was that even living? He wanted to shout but nothing happened. He was enveloped in the abyss.


End file.
